What happens at a thunderstorm
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: Finn and Santana are stucked in the choir room. A thunderstorm is the reason. Is that the moment for Finn to find out what he always wanted to know? Requested by natg211


This thunderstorm was horrible. Finn missed his last bus and since his mom and Burt are both gone for a few days, he had to wait. Wait, untill it all calmed a bit.

He made his way to the choir room. Where else should he stay? Sitting down behind the drums, he grabbed the sticks and ttried some new things. Didn't sound that bad, he thought.

Was he really the only stucked in this school now? Boring. The thunderstorm outside seemed to get worse and Finn sighed.

„Frankenteen, what are you doing here?" Santana's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She walked into the choir room, her arms crossed infront of her chest.

„Is mommy not home to pick you up?", she said with her usually harsh voice.

„Very funny, Lopez! What do you want?"

„Calm it, Finn! I just forgot my bag."

A klick caught their attention and both narrowed their eyes on the door.

„What was that?", Finn asked and raised an eyebrow. He got up, walked towards the door and wanted to open it. He couldn't

„They locked the door!"

„What?", Santana asked and checked it herself. „Damn, my nail file is in my locker. Seems like we have to spend time together now.", she said and walked over to the piano, jumping on top of it.

A couple of minutes passed by. Neither of them said something. Finn continued playing the drums while Santana just sat on top of the piano, whistling a melody.

And suddently Finn thought about it again. The thing he always wanted to do. Sure, he was happy with Rachel and their sex life was…okay. But there was one thing he never had the chance of doing.

He always wanted to go down on Santana. Yes, he had sex with her before, but that was something he didn't do that night and he regreted it. That might sound strange, but in his head, he imagined it to be extremly hot.

The risk of her punching him wasn't strong enough to keep him from asking her.

„Santana? Can I ask you something?"

„Yes, I think Berry is a waste of time.", the latina answered and looked at him.

„No…no, it's not about Rachel. Well, at least not exactly."

Santana raised an eyebrow, not sure what to say. „What do you want, Finnocent?"

The boy took a deep breath, looking up at her. „I always wondered what it would be like to…go down on you…", he mumbled, just loud enough for Santana to hear it.

„W-what?", she laughed and jumped off the piano. „You wanna go down on me? Wasn't the sex enough for you?"

Finn was embarrassed. He really shouldn't have asked for it. „Sorry, it was wrong to tell you that."

Santana licked her lips. Sure, she was the biggest bitch on this school and Finn was her favorite victim, next to Berry, but the chance of a little sexual adventure made her smirke.

„You wanna do it?", she asked and walked over to grab her Cheerio jacket as well as Finn's jacket.

She laid them down on the ground and sat on it.

„Okay…do it!", she smirked and waited for Finn to come over. It seemed like he was confused, he sure didn't expect that.

„W-…now? What if they caught us?"

„Oh come on. We're locked in the choir room, do you really think a single person is still in this school?"

Santana's smirke got bigger and Finn walked over to her, swallowing hard. Was he really about to do it? That would kind of mean he cheated on his fiancée.

Santana grabbed his hair, pulling him down to her. „I'll teach you how to make Berry go crazy!", she whispered with a sexy voice and pressed her lips against his.

Finn groaned as he felt her kissing him and leaned on top of her. Maybe he just had to do what his head told him to do.

His hand ran down her body and he grabbed the waistband of her skirt, pulling it down as well as her panties.

„Don't be scared, Frankenteen!", she said and spreaded her legs, watching his reaction as he looked down on her.

„Like what you see?", she asked. Finn swallowed again. He wasn't really sure what to do.

„Just use your tongue as much as possible! Can't be wrong!", she said and relaxed on the jackets. She closed her eyes and gasped as she felt his tongue running over her slit. He was still shy at his treatment.

„Finn…do you want me to enjoy it? Stop being so shy!", she said and rolled her eyes.

„O-okay…", he said and spread her slit, running his tongue over her clit. It seemed like he did something right as Santana arched her back and gasped even louder.

Finn smiled to himself and continued teasing her clit as his fingers stroked over her now wet entrance.

It made his mind go fuzzy when she grabbed his hair, hoilding him just where he was. He started sucking on her, gently pushing a finger into her.

„Oh damn, Finn!", she moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure. „I never knew you were this talented!"

Finn started pushing a second finger into her as he continued sucking and licking her clit. Her moans got louder, the grib of her hands in his hair tighter.

He had no idea how far they'd go after this, but he knew for sure that he needed some release, too. Whether she would help him with it or not.

„Oh fuck…Finn!", she screamed and he felt her walls tighten around his fingers.

Finn twirled his fingers a couple of times and let his tongue run over her clit and then Santana reached her climax. She screamed his name, arching her back.

Wow, that was…hot. Finn got up on his knees, watching Santana getting down from her height.

„Wow, Finn. That was really good!", she said and winked at him as she got dressed again.

„Just…don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want Rachel to find out about this!", he whispered and looked to the ground. He tried to cover the bulge in his pants, but Santana seemed to notice.

„Too hot for you to handle, Frankenteen?", she smirked and picked up her Cheerio jacket.

„What are you two still dooing here?"

Santana and Finn looked at the door, seeing the janitor standing there. „Come on! Time to go home! The thunderstorm is over!", he said and shook his head.

Without saying a word, Finna and Santana grabbed their things and walked out and towards the bus stop. „See you tomorrow, Finn!", Santana smiled and walked home.

Now Finn knew what it feels like to go down on Santana Lopez and he wasn't sure if sex with Rachel would ever be the same again.


End file.
